


Utopia

by OneShooter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, it is literaly a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShooter/pseuds/OneShooter
Summary: “Not at all- I'm as real as one can be”.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream last night and it clearly was good, that is why I wrote it down kind of genderless/featureless; So everybody could relate.  
> tbh, I'm sorry- sometimes I have this need to post my drabbles.

I dreamed that for some reason you and I were chasing each other, and it was like this for a while, I chased you then you were chasing me and so on. Until I saw myself on a bike, not motorcycle, a bike- And you managed to go slower than me on your motorcycle, but I decided to stop and wait for you to catch up with me.  
“Let's just stop doing this”, I said.  
You looked at me, smirking. You were wearing all black and your beard was unshaven, your hair all messy and curly on the edges.  
“Hop on, your friends are waiting for us”, and I did.  
But not in the back as one would normally do, I sat in front of you, hugging you tightly with my arms and legs, the wind insistently threw your hair back, but no worries, I kept on putting it back in place.  
“Honey, stop trying- I'm driving” You smiled and I couldn’t help but smell and kiss you neck.  
At said party, all my friends, some you already knew and the rest came to you excited and surprised.  
“It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I thought you were product of this one's mind”, one of them said.  
“Not at all- I'm as real as one can be”.  
We got inside the bathroom and the need to have each other was just too big, but also was the embarrassment of getting caught by the close friends.  
“Well, fuck it” I thought and went for the door, to lock it closed and trap us both inside the not-so-big of a space. It took me only seconds to perform such task, but, by the time I turned around, you were already half naked.  
“Why is taking you so long? Come here-“ You grabbed me by the wrist and twisted me around until I straddled on your thighs, you knew we would have to go fast and straight-up at it. I was just relieved to acknowledge that your wanting for my body was as big as mine for you.  
Your underwear was the only thing between me and your dick, so I managed to get off of your lap and kneel in front of your, parting your legs open as my hands roamed to reach the hem of your white boxer briefs.  
Of course you were carrying the holy father of boners, its head propping out of its skin, the glossy liquid shimmering and its veins pulsing so loudly, I could hear them calling for my mouth to cover it all up- And I eventually did, after you pulled the little of your shirt that fell on the way, I kissed the head but my tongue wanted to savour, so it slipped off my mouth and licked it upwards in a heavy motion, dragging with it the length of your penis- My hand held it in place and my head bobbed down, swallowing all I could as fast as I could, until I had you contorting yourself under me, your body reacting so fast to my job, it made me salivate and want to give you more.  
And more.  
Give it so well and good I would have you shaking from your bent backwards head to your curling toes, your mouth biting your lips when I licked you clean, causing you to shiver.  
It was so perfectly timed.  
“Hey- Are you two fucking in my bathroom?” The muffled-sounded girl said after knocking.  
You looked at me and I cursed you for having me on my fours for you.  
But we dressed you up and fixed you clean for us to have the walk of shame and face the people mounting up in piles to watch as we stroll out of the bathroom.  
Then, I woke up.


End file.
